


Of Cities and Countries

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Namimori Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: Tsuna is Namimori and is taken care of by Japan. His Elements are overprotective and he is the Sky Arcobaleno.





	1. The Meeting of Japan and being Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that my muse did not have a chapter for Bonds through Time. I instead give you this story. Please enjoy and No Flames.

#  **Chapter 1**

Tsuna was three when he first met his true father. His Kaa-chan, Nana, had taken him and Yonomaru to the park. While Kaa-chan was playing with Yo-kun, a man in a traditional kimono walked by. Tsuna was playing in the sandbox but when he saw the man walk by, Tsuna got up and ran toward him. 

“Tou-san, Tou-san!” Tsuna shouted. The man, Kiku, who was also known as Japan, looked over to him in surprise but smiled when he saw who it was that called out to him. It was his precious little town, Namimori.

“Ah, Nami-kun. It is nice to see you once again, my child.” Kiku smiled gently down at the small city clinging to his kimono who smiled when he heard his true name.

“Tou-san, can Nami-kun come with you? Kaa-chan only pays attention to Yo-kun.” Nami asked sadly but with a hint of hope. When Kiku heard this, he was furious.

“I will bring you with me Nami-kun, but you will have to return frequently.” Kiku warned. Nami only nodded sadly and held up his arms, asking to be picked up. 

Over the next two years Nami was introduced to the other countries. By the time two years had passed, Nami had all of the countries wrapped around his little fingers. Nami practically lived with Japan and rarely visited his mother and brother. He was happy.

 

* * *

 

Nami-kun was five when he found out that he hated his human father. It was during one of the rare weeks Nami-kun stayed with his Kaa-chan. The day after he arrived at the house, his Kaa-chan said his Tou-san was coming home.

Kaa-chan was making a lot of food as Tou-san’s boss was also coming. Yo-kun was playing in the living room while Nami-kun helped Kaa-chan prepare the food. 

From the second Nami-kun met his Tou-san’s boss, he did not like Nono. Nami’s intuition told him that Nono was a danger and would harm him, cripple him. 

Nami’s intuition was proven right when Nono sealed his Flames right after he awakened them. Yo-kun was with Kaa-chan when this happened. 

Though they might not have known it, Iemitsu and Timotimo had just gained the wrath of all the counties down on their heads. By sealing Nami’s Flames, they cut him off from the City of Namimori and killed him.

Kiko had a bad feeling the whole morning and when his bond with Nami-kun disappeared, he panicked. Since he was already in Japan he could just teleport to Nami’s side.

As soon as Nami-kun saw his real Tou-san, he started blabbering. “Tou-san, Nami-kun can’t feel Namimori. An old man touched Nami-kun with pretty flames and now Nami-kun is so cold and the warmth is gone and so is Namimori.” Nami wailed, collapsing. His body had just collapsed and he fell unconscious.

As soon as Kiku caught Nami-kun and made sense of his blabbering, he was furious. Someone had sealed Nami-kun. That could and is killing him. 

“I am going to undo what that foolish old man did to you Namimori.” Kiku whispered into his unconscious child’s ear. He gently poked the child’s forehead, feeling for the seal and easily destroying it. 

As the seal was released Nami started breathing again and fell into a deeper sleep. Kiku teleported back to his house, only to get ambushed by many worried countries, all asking what happened to Namimori. 

“Some idiot sealed his flames.” Kiku snarled, gaining shouts of outrage from all the countries that heard. “I unsealed his flames, but he died for a few minutes.”

Nami whimpered as he woke, gaining the attention of all the countries crowded around him. They cooed at the cute sight he made, practically forgetting what just happened. Forgive but never forget.


	2. Parting the Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to update this one though I have another chapter for Bonds through Time cause I'm lazy. Please don't kill me or leave flames, Thanks.

 

#  **Chapter 2**

Nami was seven when he learned that the mafia brought both blessings and curses. It was during one of the weeks he was forced to stay with his Kaa-chan and brother, Yo-kun, when it started.

None of the countries had been watching Nami, thinking he was safe. Thus when a man came up to Nami-kun, no one was there to stop Namimori from going with the man. 

When the weird man came over to Nami, his intuition told him that the following year, he would be hurt many times but he would gain something irreplaceable during it.

When the man chloroformed Nami, he did not struggle, after all, he trusted his intuition. And thus, Nami was seven when the next phase of his chaotic life began.

* * *

The next time he woke, Nami was tied up and being carried over a man’s shoulder. After quite a few minutes of struggling and kicking, he was put down and his binds undone.

When Nami was thrown into the cell with three other children, he hissed at the guards, snapping at their hands. This made the purple haired child laugh, but still pull Nami away from the incensed guards, pushing the frailer child behind him.

“Kufufufu, seems that we have a little spitfire here. I am Mukuro and these are Chikusa and Ken.” Mukuro murmured, pointing toward the blue haired and blond haired children. 

Over the next few days, after Nami came in everyday, bloody and worn, the other experiment children became even more protective of the youngest child in their cell. Nami could tell something bad was going to happen and soon.One of the days Nami was taken and when he came back much later than normal, his skin was covered in bleeding wounds that refused to heal no matter what Ken did. 

“What happened Nami, Byon?” Ken asked frantically as he and the others started wrapping the bleeding wounds. 

“Kufufufu, they crossed a line.” Mukuro hissed angrily even as he felt Nami’s Flames wrapping around him whispering ‘ _ please My MIst, soon you will be able to deceive but not now.”  _ Mukuro’s Flames forlornly murmured back “ _ as you wish My Sky.”  _

The next day, when all the experiments were in their cells the whole compound shook. Nami and those with him could hear yelling and though Nami was to weak to get up, he could feel who was attacking the compound. When Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa got into fighting positions in front of him, Nami wrapped his flames around them, conveying his feelings “ _ they are safe, My Mist, Sun, and Rain.” _ Soon after Kiku came running from around the corner, smiling when he saw his son. 

“Tou-san!” Nami yelled out excitedly as he and his Elements were released and his father gently picked him up, using some of his blood to mostly heal Nami’s wounds. “They are mine Tou-san, they have to come with.” he murmured to his father who just nodded and brought them all back to his house to heal and rest.

Over the next month Nami, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa healed from the experiments and soon they were ready to start public school. Little did Nami know that this would start the next chapter of his life.


	3. Of Skylarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry I didn't update yesterday. My school is having exams so I am kinda stressed.   
> No Flames please. Oh and thank you for all the support for both my stories.

#  **Chapter 3**

Nami was 10 when he learned he hated pacifiers, but cared for Skylarks. It was during the next two years that he gains most of the rest of his Element set. Nami had already gained his main Mist and a Sun and Rain but was still missing most of his main Elements.

Like all of his hardships, it started when he was staying with his Kaa-chan and Yo-kun. Nami-kun’s Tou-san had bought a house in Namimori due to Nami-kun going to school there but Nami was still made to stay at his house at least once a month.

Nami was homeschooled until now so he was nervous about going to a public school. Thankfully he had Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa with him at the school he was going to though not in the same classes.

When Nami made it to the front of the school he noticed a upper-class-man standing by the gates. All the children avoided him and he glared at them. Nami being Nami, ignored the worried looks the other children gave him and went to ask the child were the principal’s office was.

“Excuse me? Could you lead me and my companions to the principal’s office please?” Nami asked, ignoring the whispers surrounding him and the black haired prefect.

“Hn, I am Hibari Kyoya. Small animal, herbivores, follow me.” Hibari grunted as he started to walk away, expecting Nami and the other three to follow. What Nami did not know was that by not showing him fear, he had gained Hibari’s respect.

When they reached the principal’s office Hibari turned to leave when Nami called out to him. “Thank you Hibari-san.” Hibari just grunted and left, looking for someone to bite to death.

Once they got their class schedules, the four separated. Chikusa and Ken were in the same class and so were Mukuro and Nami. By the time they got their homeroom class they bell had almost rung.

As they opened the door, all eyes turned to them. “You must be the new students. Can you introduce yourselves?” the teacher asked politely. Nami stepped up first. “I am Honda Nami, Yoroshiku” 

“You may sit by Yamamoto-kun, Honda-kun.” the teacher said as the class called out welcomes, all ignoring the dark scowl on Yoko Sawada’s face. A dark haired male with a fake smile raised his hand and Nami walked over to him and sat in the desk next to him. 

Mukuro was the next to introduce himself. “I am Rokudo Mukuro.” he said with a glare toward all the girls eyeing  _ his  _ Sky. “Rokudo-kun, you can sit by Sawada-kun.” the teacher said, smiling as a blonde haired child, that looked too much like his Sky, raised his hand.

By the time lunch came round, Mukuro was ready to kill Sawada Yoko. The boy kept trying to turn him against his Sky and was an all around brat. Sawada kept calling Nami, stupid-Tsuna.

Once the lunch came around Mukuro practically dragged Nami out of the classroom and up to the roof. They had agreed to meet Ken and Chikusa there. Nami just followed after him with an indulgent smile.

When they got to the roof, it was already occupied. Hibari Kyoya was napping in the sun. When Hibari heard the door open, he saw two of the new students at the door. “The roof is prohibited herbivores. I will bite you to death.” he growled.

By the time Chikusa and Ken had made it to the roof Nami and Mukuro had fought Hibari to a standstill. Though Nami did not know it, his Sky was harmonizing with Hibari’s Cloud, just as it had with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa.

When the fight was over, Nami could feel the new bond and smiled at the skylark. “Omnivore, call me Kyoya.” was all he demanded as he went back to his spot and cat napped.

“Un, Kyo-kun.” Nami smiled happily at his newest Element. Kyoya just blushed, though when he heard Mukuro snicker, he glared at him, then smirked. “Pineapple herbivore.”

Mukuro’s eye twitched as he hissed at the skylark. “Kufufufu, take that back Skylark-kun.” both ignored Nami when he tried to calm them down. Eventually Nami just gave up and used his Flames.

As he wrapped his Flames around the two, they whispered “ _ calm My Mist, My Cloud. You are not enemies.”  _ When he finally unwrapped his Sky from around Mukuro and Kyoya they had mostly calmed down, though they were still glaring at one another. By the time the Lunch bell rang, signaling lunch was over, the children has formed a puppy pile and were all out cold, the rush of Harmonizing catching up to the Sky and his Elements.


	4. Of Silver-Haired men holding strange pacifiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late guys. Please enjoy and Merry Christmas. Oh and sorry this a very short chapter.  
> No Flames, please.

#  **Chapter 4**

It had been a few weeks since Nami Harmonized with Kyo-kun. His Tou-san and Nii-sans and Nee-sans also liked Nami’s bloodthirsty Cloud. When Kyoya found out that Nami was the personification of Namimori, he became overprotective of Nami.

It was during one of the times he was without his Elements or the countries that a man with silver hair came up to him. Nami’s intuition told him that this man would eventually be one of his, so he decided to trust the man.

“Ne, Oji-san, what are you doing in Namimori. Did you not know it is heavily protected?” Nami asked innocently even as his intuition mentally facepalmed.

The man froze as he realized someone could see him and looked over to were the voice had come from, seeing a small caramel-haired child.

“My name is Kawahira and I am here on business, child. Can you tell me your name?” Kawahira asked the child as he looked up at the taller adult with innocent amber eyes. 

“My name is Honda Nami,” Nami replied cheerfully, even as his Elements rushed around the corner, panicking at seeing him talk to a stranger. 

It was after Nami was pulled away by his Elements that Kawahira realized that the boy was the one the Sky pacifier wanted. He truly felt bad to sacrifice such innocence for the world.

Over time and many meetings, Nami started calling this man Uncle Kawahira. After some weeks Kawahira revealed he was not human and Nami just nodded and said he already knew, Kawahira was surprised and relieved.

Kawahira never thought he would get attached to the next Sky Arcobaleno. He could even feel his Mist becoming Harmonized with the small Sky. He hadn’t been Harmonized since Sephira.

The thing that surprised  Kawahira the most is that when he told Nami about the Arcobaleno and how he would be the next Sky, Nami accepted it, no yelling or screaming. His other guardians did not take it so well, as in trying to kill Kawahira before Nami calmed them down. 

Nami also told Kawahira one of his most guarded secrets, that he was a city and could not die. When Nami introduced Kawahira to the other countries, at first they did not like him but eventually they realized Kawahira was one of the lost countries though they could not tell which one.

After he had given the Sky pacifier to Nami, Uncle Kawahira continued to visit him. after all, they were Harmonized. Kawahira was genuinely upset about having to give  _ his _ Sky the pacifier but was helping to make a system so pacifiers would not be needed.

Hopefully, within the next few years, they would find a solution, though thankfully there were no ill effects on Nami for taking the pacifier due to his City status. All of his Elements and the Countries were relieved about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. I suck at remembering to update during breaks. Also, you dudes have a choice. I can try to scrounge up another chapter for my two current stories for next week or I can post another of my stories. Tell me which one you choose down in the comments please, thanks.  
> No Flames, please.

#  **Chapter 5**

Tsuna was 11 when he discover the fun of vacations and travel. Because the other countries liked him and were overprotective of him they did not care if he traveled to their countries. Thus when Nana got a free vacation to Italy, Nami just asked his Tou-san to inform Romano-nii and Feliciano-nii. 

Nana did not want to bring Tsuna but she would look negligent if she did not. She planned to leave him in Italy, never to see him again. Then it would just be her, Yo-kun and Iemitsu-koi. The perfect family

Their time in Italy was normal at least until the last day. Nana took the boys to a local park and when Tsuna was not paying attention took Yoko and made her way to the airport, leaving the older twin behind.

When Nami noticed that his Kaa-san was gone he started crying. He did not think she would actually leave him after all he was still her son. His intuition had warned him but he did not think she would leave him in an unfamiliar country.

Nami started walking, just following his Intuition while his tears cascaded down his cheeks, since he was not watching were he was going he ran into someone. Though he took notice when his Intuition took notice and purred.

“Watch were you are going, Trash.” the man growled in Italian though when he felt his Flames purr and settle down in the presence of the small boy he really looked at him. The boy look familiar and was almost a clone of the Primo. Plus the only time his Flames actually calmed was when he was in the presence of family. 

Xanxus decided right then and there that even if the boy was not blood family that he was going to keep the mini trash. His decision made Xanxus picked up the small fluff-haired boy, shocked when the child just relaxed in his arms.

Nami was not sure what to think when the man growled at him in Italian. The mans Flames though, felt like family and thus when the large man picked him up Nami did not resist. If his Flames approved then so would he. 

* * *

  
  


When Xanxus brought back a mini Primo clone all of the Varia were confused and kinda horrified after all they are assassins. Yet for some reason the little boy who they later found out was called Nami was comfortable around them. 

Lussuria was overly fond of the adorable child and when he heard what Nana did he was furious as were the rest of the Varia. Bel thought of Nami as his younger brother and was very fond of him, even letting the child call him Bel. Squalo eventually warmed up to the child especially when Nami was able to temper Xanxus’ temper.

Nami and Levi at first did not get along though when Nami showed that he was loyal to Xanxus Levi lightened up on the smaller boy. Viper and Nami though got along splendidly and by the time he had to leave Nami had gained the protection of the Mist.

 

* * *

 

By the time Romano and Feliciano came to pick up Nami all of Varia was fond of Nami. They were almost overprotective. Xanxus had been pulled into Nami’s orbit and eventually willing succumbed to the Harmonization with the, as he called Nami, mini-trash.

The Varia were reluctant to let the little one go and thus the light of their little family. Though when Nami was able to get a promise of visiting out of their boss they relaxed. 

What none of them realized was that this would be the last time they would see each other for over four years. Nonno would Seal his youngest son instead of explaining and thus Xanxus would be frozen for the next few years. 

Nami was sad to go but knew that staying away from his other Elements was painful for both them and him thus he said good-bye to Xanxus and his Elements, crying at how his Intuition said that this would be the last time they met for quite some time. Nami would not tell anyone why he was crying though.

When Nami got back to Namimori it was a break and he and the rest of his gathered Elements were nested in his Tou-san mansion, in his room. Soft futons and blankets were piled up and blackout curtains closed. His room smelled of all of his present Elements making his and the rests instinct purr. Though Nami could feel the space were his Wrath Sky should be and it made him whimper, leading to his Elements cuddling him until he calmed again.

Kiku did not disturb his son and his Elements until it was the school week again. What they were doing highly reminded him of what the Sky's in the Countries would do when they and their Elements would gather together for more than one day. It was dangerous to get in the way of a nesting Sky and its Elements especially when they were missing one of their bonded.


End file.
